Antonio Riaz
Antonio Riaz was a Mala Noche member. He ordered a hit on Marisol Delko after he found out about Marisol's family connections through his relationship as her marijuana dealer. He appears in seasons four and five of CSI: Miami. Season 4 Rampage Antonio first appears as a witness for the prosecution in the trial of Rafael Sifuentes who killed an old lady and had a gun with him. Riaz at first appeared to be cooperating until he grabbed the gun threw it to another Mala Noche member named Jose Truillo where he loaded it with bullets and started shooting. In the ensuing chaos Sifuentes and Riaz managed to escaped. After they get out they take separate paths and Riaz meets up with Memmo Fierro. He orders a hit on Marisol Caine, Horatio's wife and Eric's sister. Memmo shots Marisol once in the chest and she eventually dies. Horatio and Eric find Memmo where he tells them about Antonio's role in Marisol's death and conveys Riaz's message: "The city is his." One of Our Own Antonio then approaches another Noche telling him to set up a bomb inside a cabinet at a Noche mansion. Officer Aaron Jessop later opens the cabinet and discovers the booby trap with an armed grenade, which explodes, killing him. The CSIs trace the bomb to Carlos who claims it was his last job was for Riaz. It is later discovered that Riaz would occasionally sell drugs himself under the name Diego, and Marisol, ignorant of his true identity, apparently bought from him. Horatio calls the number Marisol had for Diego. Riaz taunts Horatio about killing Marisol, and to destroy more lives. Riaz then tries to use a rocket launcher to blow up a plane in midair. The CSIs catch up to him just in time where they immediately take him into custody for the murders he orchestrated. But to save himself from these charges he cuts a deal with the Feds for some terrorist groups using Noche money and send him to Brazil to stand trial. Season 5 Rio Riaz is released by Brazilian authorities who aren't convinced by the Miami DA's case against him. As he is being set free he arrogantly taunts Horatio. He later establishes connections to Horatio's brother and nephew to conduct business in the drug trade. After Riaz takes Ray he tells Ray Jr. to be a drug mule for his and his drug lord associate or he would kill his father. Ray Jr. leaves to swallow the drugs and immediately afterwards, kills Ray by beating him to death. Ray--he's found beaten and barely alive. Horatio stands by helplessly as his brother passes away, and he vows to protect his nephew. Horatio and Delko try to take back Ray Jr. but Riaz and the drug lord spirits him away before Horatio can stop him. Delko hunts Riaz down and takes him on. Just as it looks like the CSI is going to lose the fight, Horatio shows up and finishes Riaz, at last avenging Marisol's death. They later take down the drug lord Riaz is working with and save Ray Jr., returning him to his mother. Known Victims *Presumably killed numerous other unnamed victims prior to Rampage *Attempted plane bombing *Raymond Caine, Sr. *Eric Delko *Horatio Caine Victims by Proxy *Marisol Delko *Officer Aaron Jessop Appearances *Season 4 **Rampage **One of Our Own *Season 5 **Rio Category:CSI: Miami Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Gangsters Category:Murderers